


Unspoken

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Arian Cousland [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things Arian Cousland couldn't say, and the things she said instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

“Have you… Had someone close to you die?”

Arian’s voice had caught in her throat when Alistair asked her that. It hadn’t been more than a month since it all began, since her family had- since Arl Howe had-. But there were some things she couldn’t share, not here, not when it was the tragedy that brought her to the Grey Wardens. 

“I- I’ve lost enough to know what you’re going through.” She was surprised at how steady her voice was when she replied, how dry her eyes were. It seemed like she ought to be weeping, or shaking. The sight of Owen and Oriana haunted her just as much as the archdemon. It didn’t seem right that the darkspawn made her shudder, but her family’s death only made her cold.

After, she bit her tongue, wanting to ask him to join her in her tent, but knowing he wouldn’t understand what she meant. She wanted to be held, to feel heat next to her, to stop feeling so cold she could hardly move. 

There were darkspawn nipping at their heels, there were alliances to remind people of, and there was an arl who had taken ill, conveniently, when they needed him most. That’s what she tried to tell herself to stop herself from melting when Alistair haltingly confessed to being a bit in love with her. Somehow, though, all that made it through from her mind to her tongue was an admittance of the same. And when he kissed her, oh, for a moment she felt as though she might never be cold again.


End file.
